Life partners
by Lyirical126
Summary: When you live in separate camps and you know the only connection you have is the Hokage then you know your in big trouble espiecially when you fall for your life partner
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading

sincerely,

distributer

PS. I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

X—Life Partners—X

**Hinata we need you for a special mission.**

**-**-_Tsunade_

Hinata placed the letter next to her bed and nodded in thanks to her friend Sakura for giving her the letter.

Hinata made her way to Tsunade office.

She walk in and sat silently as Tsunade began speak.

Looking out the window as Tsunade paced back and forth as she was speaking only to have Hinata's dazed disposition, stop Tsunade from her rant.

"Hinata, do you know why I summoned you here?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade it is my time"

"Hinata I don't know what else I can do, the counsel has chosen certain ones to fulfill this task. I am only here to give you the message and make sure the task are completed and reported back to them."

"Yes, I understand Lady Tsunade thank you for your kind words."

Hinata rose , as Tsunade dismissed her.

She smiled as she bowed and retreated from the room.

Stopping to glance outside at the desolate barren area before her.

Even though she was inside the thought of that kept occurring what would it be like to smell the flowers and walk out on a bright day just to feel the sun.

Knowing that to impossible at that time she remembered what happened when she was young, her friend went to the outside and and 3 seconds of being in the open air she quickly died.

For only later would she learn deadly toxins filled the air and confined them to large tent like homes.

Only then to be separated from the mens camp.

Then the thoughts flooded back to her mind, about the discussion she had just had with Tsunade.

It was her time, so shouldn't just accepted it? No her mind was still fighting even though she made everyone else believe otherwise.

She need to get through this without hesitation, but this was her body, and she just turned 19.

How could this be fair to her.

To have a husband who she never gets to see or hasn't seen, from birth to all the sudden when there aren't enough children to volunteer for her to do it.

Thinking back was doing her no good only making matters worse and now she was going to be late for her doctors appointment.

She was late and now she had to wait until he was available.

Why go to the doctor when perfectly healthy? Well to see if she was physically, mentally/emotionally able to carry a child.

Of course being in the womens camp everyone goes and the ones who can't are placed in a special place

so that can not spread there infirmities on other fertile ones.

Although there are not enough phsicians to see everyone you usually only see the doctor every 3 years

and yet everyone was in love Y. Kabuto. The only guy in the womens camp and a doctor too.

Hinata always felt that he was hitting on her because she would always have more doctor appointments scheduled than the average girl her age,which was maybe 4 visits.

But since that time she had 29 and it was already making them look suspicious, and yet the counsel has not acted yet.

Which could mean one of two things:

they were plotting something

they were playing it cool until they found him in the actual deliberate crime.

Although they could know nothing about it or they always had the option of ignoring it.

Hinata looked at the line of women and saw that she wasn't the only ones in line to see the doctor.

Sakura, Temari, Ino and TenTen were also among the lot.

She remember glancing down at Tsunade's book and there record with her name and date of birth were five other names that were circled and it they were the very same ones.

Finally 3 hours later her name called to see the doctor.

"Hello, Hinata"

"Hi, Kabuto-san"

"When was your last check up?"

"Last week."

"Has really been that long Hinata it feels as if you been gone for eternity"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I do miss your company."

He walked closer to her. "You smell wonderful" get closer to her neck.

Poor Hinata was unable to fend the young vibrant doctor off.

She felt him began to put his arms around her waist.

She was still searching for a way out but what could she do she was between the doctor and the door. He pressed against rubbing against her.

"K-K-K-Kabuto-san ?"

"Please say my name again, I love the way you say it"

"We can't do this"

"Yes we can, pushing against the door more to make her open her legs. He took advantage of the opportunity pressing himself closer moan unaudiable.

"K-K-K-Kabuto-san please stop."

"I can't, please don't make me stop, it feels so good.

"But K-K-K-Kabuto- san" And then the nurse opens the door and catches the scene.

Blushing and closing the door to reopening it "Sir your next paitent is here to see you"

Clearing his throat and stepping away from a flustered Hinata.

"Thank you Shizune- chan"

She bowed and exited quietly.

"I'll see you next week Hinata."

If that was bad what is my life partner going to be like?' she thought as she walked down the hall in her. Next was to come would be a series of unfortunate events. As she heard over the intercom 065 Sabuka please report to the exchange area to meet your life partner please.

To Gaara

Gaara's morning hadn't gone exactly as planned, but that was life for him and he was ready to deal with it.

Gaara had laid around all morning trying to figure out what or how he could avoid meeting his life partner. How could it was prison and no way of getting out.

So he decided that thinking was overrated and no amount of thinking was going to get him food.

He went down to the eating area and joined a table with other men in his age group.

Garra sat next to his friend and semi-dem-brother, a blond boy named Naruto.

"Hey, Gaara you exicted about this afternoon, I know I'm?"

Gaara looked at Naruto's silly smile and turned his head but gave no answer.

Naruto started to pout.

"Come on Gaara, don't you want to meet your life partner she might be very pretty"

Gaara eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Fine, Fine but don't be to hard on her if she's not."

"Shut up" Gaara said frowning.

Naruto turned away "Grouch!"

"What was that?"

Nothing said in a haughty manner.

Then turned to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji and began talking again.

Gaara got up abrutly and walked away and in an undertone say he needed something to do.

He sat in his room searching for the reason he came back.

He picked up a poorly drawn picture, it was supposed to be him and his life partner holding hands.

He then began to think about what Naruto was trying to say to him.

Gaara found himself mesmerized by the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you again.

_Waring: Some interesting developments not for children_

Chapter2

For Garra the picture had come to life and he felt overcome with dread. He thought about his child, how he was treated. No one really understood his pain and agony everyone fearing the sight of you.

Would she also feel the same way about him and try to run?

Would she try her best avoid him at all cost?

Well so far and based on the poorly drawn picture he had no clue what she would be like. He was deep in thought about his life partner and yet, something seemed to be a mist.

Kankuro his brother yelled at his door.

"Gaara I hope your not doing anything naughty in there because I'm coming in !"

with he shoved open the door and laughed

"H aha I succeeded in catchin- wait all your doing is looking at a piece of ratty old paper.

Come on let me see what it is"

He snatched out of Gaara's hands.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"That, is no of your business." he said turning away from him

"Knowing you it's probably a picture of your life partner"

Gaara said nothing but was tense though his brother could guess that he had poked at a nerve.

"To bad you are a terrible artist , hey is this a stick Gaara going up her dress?- no, nope, wait,it looks like a hand."

That was it Gaara could take no more "GET OUT NOW."

No sooner had Gaara said that his brother lifted himself from the chair and laid the picture on his bed.

Just before leaving he said "Sorry man I was just kidding."

Gaara was distraught he couldn't think and all his blood was going to a particular place an inconvenient place because of his brother had said and also because he was going to have to take his shower soon.

He would soon have to face the others with his problems, although he never like talking about his 'problems' with his associates.

So to get rid of the problem quickly and easily he was going to have to do 'that'. It wasn't really a big deal because the doctors made them do it any way to make sure that they were baby making efficient,

but now it was going to be a mess and he had to hurry.

So he grab the picture and look at it again longing wanting the real person and remembered why they were going to meet their life partners in the first place and felt a twitching in his loins.

He didn't understand though why he was in so much pain.

Then unzipping his pants the swollen flesh was sticking straight out. Grabbing he hissed and groaned.

He squeezed a little and began slowly moving his hand of the article of provoke flesh.

Thinking of how it would feel to be inside her, just thinking of it made him cry out.

He worked hard toward s a release , this was merely incredible, how could anyone not experience this it felt so good. He was gasping and fighting the urge to come.

Before he could reach that a loud bang came and he was told that it was time for his shower.

He bit his lip "okay" in a shocked voice as a little boy caught doing something really naughty.

He could try to finish but they could not lock their doors because were automatically locked at night.

And his buddies would stop by soon to get him.

He quickly placed himself gently back in his pants and prepared himself to go to the showers.

Finally, getting himself together he left his room confident as he made his way to the shower.

Wincing in pain whit each step.

When he reached the shower he saw his friends talking to one another before heading in as Gaara walks up the all notice him and his other self wanting to make it self visible.

Naruto was laughing his head off. Gaara frowned and asked

"What's so funny?" And then everyone joined in the heat of the moment.

"What's so funny?" He repeated.

Shikamaru looked at Neji "Are you tell him or should I?"

"No, I'll do it" Neji said "Gaara he began your having an erection and it' seems to have manifested it self at the point where your practically poking through your pants, not only that but you took so long getting here I can assume that your in a lot of pain"

"Talk about being straight forward" Shikmaru said

Naruto finally breaking out of his fit o laughter "Gaara you need to take a cold shower and a long one at that"

Gaara nodded in agreement as Kiba patted him on the back, while they all enter their different shower compartments.

To Hinata

Tsunade was waiting at the exchange hall for all the candidates.

Sakura , Ten Ten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata were all at the exchange waiting to see what would happen.

"Ladies, Tsunade began, as you know we are great warriors and we refuse to let us be suppressed by anything. Do not let your fear suppress you ladies if you do you will not be able to complete this fairly simple task"

"Sure it's simple, for you, you're not the one getting impregnated"Sakura boldly added.

"Yes, and I am sorry that is the truth,none the less, we need a sure survivial of our race, if that is not important to you leave now"

Sakura , Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, stood. "That is not in question, Temari said, but the fact of the matter is why must it be us- there are many other girls capable of doing this same job.

So you can save the human race using them!"Sakura interjected

"Oh yeah Sakura, okay tell me who picked you?"

Sakura looked stunned "What?!"

"I said- she was cut off.

"So your telling me that the counsel didn't pick us, then who did?"

"The counsel just gave orders, the very same one who you said were capable of doing the same job are the very ones that choose the five of you and in the next month five more will be chosen."

Sakura fell silent as did they all and took their seats.

"Now that, that's been established you will now be taken to purifying center and then change in to your specific attire and be called to see your life partner and commence with the process." Tsunade ordered. "Do you understand?"

They held their faces down and all replied with a a nod.

"Now then in the morning I expect to hear good news."

Hinata stepped out of the changing room with a red colored night dress that was see through that barely touched her knees.

She had pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail with a red scrunchy, along with matching slippers.

The other girls followed suit with the colors they were given.

Temari-green, Ten Ten- purple, Ino- black , and Sakura orange.

They were then transported to a huge, dome like area, and sat waiting for their numbers to be called .

To Hinata it was like standing in a meat market and you were on the shelf waiting for someone who had that same number to come and take you away.

She knew there had to be a more efficient to impregnate women, but it was decide long ago by the counsel and the third hokage that they would not take away the perfunctory use for certain organs.

In other words they didn't want them to become sexually deprived.

But it was suggested because the counsel was considered male and the hokage also male witch led to no objections.

But it was no use going over the trivial matters such as these now, she was about to give her self to some one who probably would not even remembered her name.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the intercom: "029- Uzumaki please report to confine area 32." she repeated this message three times

and then Sakura stood she looked a little sick but she proceeded with two guards in front and two guards behind her.

They disappeared through the glass doors and all became silent.

"O please don't make me do this, Ino begged ,I don't know what I did to deserved this but please do make me do this."

Ino was frightened she was literally shaking to death.

But the guard shook his head.

She was even on her knees pleading, but the guard still shook his head even though her position was insinuating an interesting thought he had.

Suddenly the intercom came on again: "O72 Inuzuka please report to confined area number 45"

Ino shook violently and started crying.

The guard picked her up and put her over his shoulder and walked away through the glass doors.

Two were gone and now only 3 remained . Temari and Ten Ten looked at each other and then turned away.

Hinata's heart was in between to lesser evils she could run away and be killed for treason or she could be impregnated by her life partner. And poor Ino was so afraid, everyone must have their breaking point and she guessed Ino had just had hers.

Interrupting her thoughts again the intercom came on again: "065 Sabuka please report to confined area number 27"

Hinata stood as the guard walked toward her. "Come this way please" the guard said as they walk through the glass doors and down the long hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for you patience

_Warning_ -more interesting developments not for children-

Gaara sat awaiting his life partner, his mate and soon to be lover, and wife.

Gaara stared the door down like it was a barrier between him and his future.

As Gaara stared intensely at the door there came a knock.

Slowly opening the door he saw one of the guards standing there breathing very hard.

But his life partner in no where to be seen.

Gaara was trying desperately behind the guardsman who had his hand behind his head, laughing as if he was nervous.

"Where is she?" Gaara demanded

"Ummm, We-"

"I will not repeat myself, understand!"

"Sir, I- I , she is in the hospital ward, apparently fainted on the way here."

Gaara crossed his arms "Take me to her then."

"Sorry, no one is allowed in to see her."

Gaara was so angry he hit his fist in the door. "Will she be all right?"

He said turning his back to the guard."Ye-"

Before he could finish Gaara had slammed the door in his face.

Gaara was so angry his aura was turning into a dark red and his breathing became hard.

Then a voice began talking to him:

" It's been a while Gaara"

Gaara took a sharp intake of breath as he grabbed his head.

"No, not now, please."

It had been 3 years since he had felt that presence and his peace had now reach an end.

When Gaara had reach the age of 13 he was the Sand Village weapon.

He could kill anybody because no one could touch him.

But later Naruto had set him straight and he vowed after his 1st death that things would be different.

But every thing has it's own way of getting back at you.

Gaara could not control this part although he was told at the very beginning and even though Shukaku had gone the eire feeling was as if he never left.

Gaara soon got use to the idea of being without him.

"You waited to long and now it's my turn."

Then he laughed and Gaara felt pain ripping through out his body. He try to fight it but it was too, strong."Shukaku stop this!"

"No I must-- Now!"

Gaara's temperature started to rise and he was getting hot to the touch, and breathing so hard.

Suddenly, he felt himself being drained and then excruciating pain in his loins. Shukaku laughed.

"Please stop." Gaara whined.

"No, you have to take care my needs as well you know you are my container."

His mating had held off long enough. Gaara was hoping his life partner would help him with this.

Kakashi had warned Naruto and himself that this would happen.

Gaara was enrapture he began pumping himself vigorously. "O, yea ,ahh, yes" he moaned as he came.

Even after 3 attempts Gaara was still sticking out like a pole on a street corner. "Ah, Ah, Ah Gaara, what did I tell you about playing with yourself?"

Gaara couldn't answer he was already in so much pain.

Just as he began pumping again loud banging came from the door. 065 Sabuka open up" they yelled.

Gaara tried his best to get up but he couldn't move.

Finally after trial and a lot of error he made it to the door after pulling his shorts up.

He opened the door just enough to see another guardsmen. "Jiriaya-sama wants to see you immediately"

When Gaara tried to open the door he could barely stand he grab the closes thing to catch himself the guards clothes.

I- I - I - I can't walk."

Gaara said in a groan because his legs started to give out and he was sinking to the floor.

"Please some-" Gaara yelled as another pain shot straight his loins.

"Here s-sir I'll help you" the guard replied as he picked the young man up and laid him on the couch and said "I will bring Jiriaya- sama to- "

With that Gaara yelled again "AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh."

And then with that he ran off.

"Jiriaya-sama, Gaara-san is in great pain he can not come here himself"

The guard said bursting into his office. Jiriaya quickly slid the picture of Tsunade in the drawer and replied"I knew this would happen. That is why he was chosen for this assignment. And Naruto is he well?"

"Yes as far as I know, Sir he is currently with his life partner."

Naruto

"Please, can I just touch you?"

"NO!"

Sakura answered folding her arms in a definate attitude.

'Soon I won't be able to control my actions and she will hate me' he thought.

Sakura-chan, please I need you to do this, because if we don't I won't be able to control myself."

" IS THAT A THREAT, because if it is I'll tell you now I am the top medic ninja in Konoha , and have study under Tsunade one of the legendary Sanin. I will not be defeated!!" Sakura ranted.

" So what I can take you, I study with Jiriaya- sama and if any thing I learned I know that I can beat you, _believe it" _

_"_Nice way to earn my affections idiot. I wonder if this was a date how bad your pick up lines would be, if anything hopefully there not as bad as that." She laughed.

W-" He was cut off by a voice in his head.

" Ha, Ha, Ha, you can't even get this women to sleep with you. I'll make here willing."

With that the voice disappeared and Naruto let out a painful cry.

Hey, Hey, are you all right? As soon as she said that he jumped her and furiously grinding into her core through his night shorts.

"Ahhhh, o god, that's it" Naruto moaned

"N-N- Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I'm , Ah, sorry I can't , Ah , control my self. I hurt so bad, Sakuraaaaahhh."

He took her and pushed it roughly against the front of his pant that was poking out.

"AAAhhh, Sakura can you feel it?"

She stroked him experimentally, and he began thrusting in to her hand. "Sa- ku-ra " he said before he started kissing her intensely.

Kyuubi was becoming restless. As he began grinding into her again.

Sakura was to wrapped up in moment she had not notice he had removed her panties.

And was pushing gentle into her.

-

Gaara was sound alseep after Jiriaya had placed the seal on him. He placed a blanket over him and shut closing the door behind him. Although he knew it wouldn't last something had to be done or Gaara would suffer more than he was willing to admit. Then he sent word to Tsunade.

To Hinata

"Where am I-I?" she said as she sat up from her bed, awakening to a white ceiling and bright lights.

"Your in the infirmary."

Tsunade's voice came form the coner of the room siting with her hands folded.

"I know you don't want to see him Hinata but your going to have to eventually."

Hinata held her head down. You have put me and yourself in a very compromising position."

"I'm sorr-" before she could finish Jiriaya's messanger came in and bowed quickly "Jiriaya-sama would like to speak with you about and urgent matter concerning 065 Sabuka."

He bowed and step from the room awaiting her to follow him.

"Hinata, you have to face him and the sooner you do it the better you'll feel."

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

With that Tsunade left following the messenger Jiriaya had sent her.

Ten minutes later they arrived at his office and entered the office slowly.

Jiriaya stood as she entered.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Jiriaya, your wasting my precious time."

"Would it be a waste of time to tell you I wanted to see you."

"Perverted Sanin don't exact sentiments"

"Well, I'm not the perverted one if I act on what I see."

She sighed "What do you need to tell me Jiriaya?" Tsunade said without a second glance.

"I'll get straight to the point then, Gaara, 065-Sabuka is in heat."

"What!; What do you mean in heat?"

"Exactly what it means,Shukaku as we thought had died along with Gaara the first time but he only lay dormant for awhile until the mating season was to begin. Right now he needs his life partner now. I have him stabilized right now but it's not going to last.

This was the reason I suggest to the council members that he should be include in this program. Four months ahead of schedule. But when he wakes up he's going to be in worse pain if she isn't there. Where is the girl?"

"I was just with her she's in the hospital ward but she is very afraid and she won't go any where near him. What can we do?"

"Regardless of that she must do what is required of her, whether she is ready or not."

"Can't we have some one else do this?"

"No these are laws that your father set in place you know that and I know we are only to enforce these laws and are a party to them as well. The council is the only one who change that, and will only if they feel there way of life is threaten"

True but what do we do with Hinata and Gaara in the mean time?"

"I'll see to that" Jiriaya said. What are you planning Jiriaya?"

"That my dear is something you will have to wait on."

She moved in closer and pressed her breast agianst his chest. "What is it ?"

She whispered as she licked his earlobe.

"Uhhh" he groaned knowing she enjoyed teasing him.

But his focus was moving else where as he grabbed her behind.

"Come on Jiriaya-_sama_ tell me" As she pushing him making him sit on his desk.

The way she said his name was so intoxicating.

Her delaying blazing breath passed through her moist lips were urging him to give in.

He grabbed her making him look at her.

"Don't test me it's been 8 months since were like this and if you don't intend to continue, leave now."

"As you wish" she rubbed herself against him on last time.

"I should like to see what you intend to do Jiriaya- _sama_"

She interjected in a sultry manor as she ended by closing the door behind her.

"Yes Tsunade -sama" he nodded.

He stood and opened side door and looked in to see a sleeping Gaara.

"Soon, Gaara ,soon"


	4. Chapter 4

Because you guys have been very patience with me I wrote another chapter and I really do appreciate your reviews. Once again thank you and enjoy

_Warning_ -more interesting developments not for children-

To Hinata

Hinata stood in front of the door trying to decide whether she should leave or stay put.

Finally after considering the circumstances she figure she'd had just better stay there.

The situation in which she relayed the consequences has lead her to come to this

conclusion.

men's camp

to wear except a frilly night gown.

't not know the "terrain"

Hinata reviewed her options again but, returned to the same conclusion.

To wait on Tsunade to make her reappearance, so that she can pass into safe water.

But after awhile when she did not return.

Hinata started to worry.

So she started to think about going back to her normal everyday life, after this traumatic experience.

But one thing bothered her.

Just what did Jiriaya's messenger mean when he had come to extract Tsunade.

He said that Jiriaya wanted to speak to her about 065 Sabuka.

Reasonably he could not mean her because he is in charge of the men's camp/ and facilitators.

So he must know something about her life partner.

Sitting there would do no good. Although getting answers was going to be something difficult in this attire.

She opened the door slowly and worked her way across the hall.

Only to bump in to someone.

"Hey what are you doing out of your room ?"

One of the male nurses called as some one grabbed her.

Jiriaya knew this girl had to be some kind of idiot to walk around in the darkness of the evening in a silly little night gown, especially in a men's camp.

He walked back into the room and sat her down in a chair and put the bag he was carrying down ,and, got on one knee he said: "Just what was your plan once you left out of the hospital ward?; because sneaking back is not an option. The doors are lock and you have no way of seeing it other wise unless you wait until morning. By then you would have been raped more times than you can count on your fingers and your friends."

"I- I-I w-w-was-s -"

"That doesn't matter now because you are under my jurisdiction because you in my camp. And now that you are familiar with this you are to cut your hair and put on these clothes."

"Y-Y-Yes" she replied as he handed her the bag that contain scissors a change of clothes and sandles. And exited to the bathroom

* Bang, Bang, Bang*

"Y-Y-Yes" she answered opening the bathroom door.

She walked out dressed with a rich light colored shirt with hints of red and with black pants. Her hair now short much like a boy's cut but still not enough to say she was a boy.

As Jiriaya began talking with his engaged voice: " You must dress like this because of the pressing matter that you are a woman in a men's camp. But this is only for a short period of time. Due to the fact that we are working hard to get the council members to approve your endorsement from your life partner. Do you understand?"

Y-Y-Y-Yes J-J-J-"

" Alright now with your first assignment you must clean my office. And with no further delay they took of in the direction of his office.

-

Tsunade

Tsunade was imperatively being driven out of her mind with paper work.

And her secretary running back and forth filling it was almost unbearable.

She started to drift off when her secretary slammed down another folder of paper work.

She frowned "I hate this job."

-

Gaara

Gaara still lay sleeping. Although he was beaning watch constantly under Jiriaya's order. He also order his messenger that Gaara must be changed up by his hands and feet so that he could not move, nor look for his life partner when he awakened.

-

To Hinata

Upon arriving at his office they found that things were thrown around as if some one intended for the room to appear messy but there were a lot of things out of place and Jiriaya intended for Hinata to clean up the mess he so courageously made.

He pointed to the closet door and said " You'll find everything you need in there."

As she nodded and took a few steps toward the closet she heard the door open only to find Jiriaya walking out. "I have important matters to attend to, this I will leave to you."

He finished and bowed out gracefully as he closed the door behind.

Hinata was busy at work when she heard screaming.

I t was a vile sound, as if someone was in pain no doubt.

But it was so close.

She went to the side door to the office and opened it slowly.

"Ano-"She was cut off by a pain staking cry.

"Pleassseeeeeeee, hhhhhhelp mmmmeeeee"

Hinata was taken back a bit.

But she entered as she saw a man chained to the table a whose hair the color of roses flailed back and forth with the twisting of his head.

Who every he was he was pale and his flat chest was rising up and down as he was sweating profusely.

But an interesting part of this person as she had acknowledged when she looked further down his appealing body that his shorts were very tight in one spot.

She backed away and was very frightened.

"Pleaseeeeee help meeeeeee" he moaned desperately

"Ano, I -I -I d-d-"

"Touch me, pleassseeeeeeee"

Hinata was blushing wickedly, and these are the moments she faints.

But the man seemed to be in terrible pain how could she refuse his request.

Then she heard the door open and close Jiriaya had returned earlier to get something.

When she turned to look at him.

"Come Out Of There At Once." she ran to the safety of a chair as he slung her out of the room.

He went in and closed the door behind him then there was a swift set of movements and then the screaming stopped.

Jiriaya entered his office and closed the door behind and look at Hinata with an disappointed look on his face.

"Hinata do not go in there unless you have permission from me understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, he said, now I will show you where you will sleep tonight."

-

Gaara was sleeping again peace fully for more than 3 months. And through out that time he had many fits and soon it was too be over for the season was ending and fall was begging. In one weeks time exactly.

-

To Hinata

Jiriaya's messenger came to her in late afternoon and the early evening.

"Jiriaya-sama has requested to see you."

She stood and followed the messenger to his office.

When she entered Jiriaya was looking a little frustrated and he was pacing back and forth.

"Hinata I have, to ask something that I usually wouldn't , but it regards the young man in that room", pointing to the room she had encountered the yelling,swollen grapefruit.

"Hinata it is time for his daily bath. But usually I would take care of this by send my messenger to the bathing rooms with him. Some how the word got to the council members and they suspect foul play is involved and they need to be reassured there is not especially when we have them right where we want them. We want you to pretend you are his life partner and take care of him. That is just until they are convinced that it is true."

Hinata looked at Jiriaya in his eyes she could tell the severity of matter.

"Yes, Jir-iaya-sama."

" Good here is the pass to get in. Another thing Hinata, be very careful when you get in there. Gaara and yourself have to look like you are a couple or the men in there will try to take advantage of you. But be especially cautious that you don't entertain unwanted attention."

Hinata nodded her head vigorously.

Gaara was placed in a wheel chair while the messenger rolled it toward the bathing rooms.

Hinata and Jiriaya followed behind silently.

Hinata was nervous but she had to do this and she had to make it look convincing or they would not take her case, and put her to death because she was an imposer.

When they reached the gate that the two guards were standing in front of the messenger stopped and turned toward Jiriaya and Hinata nodding.

Hinata walked to the back of the wheel chair and held out the pass as Jiriaya and his servant stood back and watched.

She glanced on last time before entering into the changing rooms.

Jiriaya was smiling and had his thumb out as a good luck symbol.

"And now it's all up to her."he told his servant as she disappeared behind the wooden doors.

Some questions to ask yourself:

1. What will Hinata do?

What challenges does she face ?

And was this apart of Jiriaya's plans?

Next time I'll have the answers


	5. Chapter 5

Hello this Lyrical126 and I have been thinking about starting a new writing assignment but I don't know what couple I want to do next. I 'd like to get some suggestion on couples you guys would like me to write next.

--Thank you

Waring: Developments not for children.

To Hinata

She continued down the hallway after changing her clothes. As she came to two big swinging brown doors with the sign above saying _**Bathing Room **_in bold plaque.

She reached for the door handle and slowly opened it when someone pushed the door opened and knocked her down.

"Watch where your going, retard" a woman with black hair and glasses sauntered passed her moving her hips like a pendulum.

She was followed by someone who was taller and appeared close in countenance that mirrored herself. Although the difference was clearly seen by body components.

"I tell you Sasuke, you always have some body in your way."

Her eyes flickered toward Hinata as she turned to face the young dark hair man standing before her. Then when all appeared hostile some one else came through the doors with a whoosh sound.

A young, tall, vibrant, blond man stood in front of the door.

"Hey teme, why leave?"

The dark pale man turned side ways and replied "Your slut was touching me."

"Who, Oh mean, Karin."

"Hey-"

"Hnn, no dobe, Sakura",

"Oh, that she was being silly you know kidding, laughing, things like that "

"Yeah." Sasuke had turned his back and was walking off in the direction of the changing rooms.

"I'll remember this Naruto." Karin yelled running after him

Naruto he kept shaking his head and laugh that Karin. When he noticed that the girl was trying to stand. "Here let me help you" He grabbed her by her fore arms and helped her to her feet.

"T-t-t- hank -you." in recollection to the events that had passed.

To Jiriaya

Watch the TV in his office when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes"

Tsunade walked in, pants grabbing every curve of her lower body.

"Jiriaya"

"What is it Tsunade?"

"Nothing much, just a bet"

"A bet hmmm, sounds interesting, whats the catch."

"No catch, just a little action"

She answered by playing with her shirt button slipping it in and out the hole.

"Now your speaking my language. So what's the bet?"

"If your plan works to get Hinata willing to help Gaara , I'll give you something you being wanting for awhile now. If you don't I get to tease you all that I want to and you can't do a thing. So do we have a deal?"

It sounds like something I would go for but one thing I change about that is what I get _when _I win is have you as long as I want , doing what ever I want got it. Now do we have a deal."

She nodded and walked towards the door making sure he was watching. She turned her head as she opened the door. "I await to hear of your victory"

To Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata

He then looked past her to see Gaara in a wheel chair snoozing.

"Hey Gaara, Gaara Wake up man." Naruto ushered as he shook Gaara.

As Hinata tried to stop him from completing the task and waking up a very evil fruit as she constantly being reminded of the time he was yelling and the way his shorts were stuck to him so tight that it looked almost painful.

Hinata nodded to herself, I will not let him feel such pain.

She grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from Gaara's chair.

"Hey, you what happened to him."

"I-I-I -I not really sure, only t-t-t-hat if you w-wake h-him up he wi-ill b-be in a lot of p-p-pain."

"But if that's the case shouldn't he be resting?"

"Y-y-yes h-h-howe-eve-r it is a requirement that he must h-h-have a ba-th Jir-iaya-sama said so."

"Is that so, Well can't help if he did, here you need help lifting him?"

With a humble nodded Naruto lifted Gaara in his arms while Hinata got the door.

As the entered the room it looked like a an giant swimming pool. But getting closer to the water you could see the separations of washing areas.

The showers were further back and far more discreet if you want to do something that wasn't exactly everybody's business to know.

The walked down the steps and toward the first available there was.

He pressed a button and the machine replied " Wash area number 33425 has be sanitized for 010min 5 sec" he then sat Gaara down in as the water filled up to his waist. "I'm sorry I have to go, um what's your name?"

"H-H-Hina-ta"

"Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"O-oh."

"Well, I hate to leave a damsel in distress but I already have one who will be angry if you know what I mean." He walked out of the water and toward the shower rooms. She watched her new hero disappear into the shower room.

She sat down beside Gaara, taking out the soap from the knapsack she had brought with her she began washing his chest. She forgot to get the wash cloth as well and turned away from to look for one in her bag.

Gaara's eyes began slowly opening he looked at the ceiling and then his eyes started to bounce around.

He finally set his eyes on Hinata and the way she was turned was just adding more problems. He looked at her bottom half as she continued to fight with the bag.

His eyes rolled the back of his head. Shukaku did nothing but encourage the problem even more.

"_Look at that she's already bent over for you why don't you just take the prize you be after for so long"_

"Shut up"

"Gaara we already had this discussion."

With that Gaara gave a painful cry. Hinata turned around to find Gaara in dismay.

His hands were grabbing at himself and he was so horny that he couldn't help himself from displaying his manifestation in front of everyone.

"Miss can you quiet him down, if he doesn't we will have to ask you to leave." One of the Guards said that was standing by the shower entry.

"Yes" she tried to rub his shoulder but he only got louder.

She stood in front of him trying figure out what she could possibly do to make him stop yelling in mid thought she felt his hands wrap around her wait and pull her to his lap.

He had did so fast she had no time to react. In that second she was in his lap and her legs spread apart and pressed intimately against her.

Gaara's yelling had ceased and a rocking motion had begun. Just being pressed against her was enough to quiet him. "Please stop"

The sensual whisper did nothing but encourage Gaara to rock his pelvis into her more violently. He could feel her heart beat from their closeness.

Gaara-san please s-" she tried pushing him away but the more she did she plaster into Gaara.

Shukaku was making matters worse by his dirty words and mental images.

"That's it Gaara let her fight against your so close to penetrating her."

When he said that he felt his body member react and lift up right when Hinata was pushing away from him....

Suddenly Hinata was lifted off of Gaara's lap. Jiriaya performed the seal and Gaara fell into a hipnotic state. The messenger had given Jiriaya a towel and lifted Gaara up wrapping the towel on his lower half.

Give her you shirt." Jiriaya said to his messenger and with that he took off his shirt bowed as he handed it to her. Hinata quickly put it on as they walked briskly back to her room. He opened the door and laid Gaara on the bed.

He nodded for his messanger to go to Tsunade with the good news.

Hinata what happened back there?

Gaara-san woke up and he was yelling a-a-aand the guard told me to make him be quiet or he would p-p-p-p-ut us o-o-out -"

Do you realize what position you have put me in?; because now I have to explain why you were having sex with some one who isn't your life partner.

"Bu-but we-"

"I know what I saw Hinata. It was a dangerous move because you must be innocent when you see the council and with all the witnesses that saw you two are going to say just the opposite. And now , I guess the only move I have left to make if for you to finish what you started. And from this day on you will be his life partner."

"Bu-"

"Don't worry Hinata will get the official papers and make it look like you were always his life partner."

He turned and left without another word.

She looked toward Gaara and saw his eyes had closed and his chest moved up and down.

Just look at his sleeping figure was enough to make her remember how close he was to taking her in front of everybody.

But it doesn't matter now everybody already believes what was going to happen.

Her thoughts were disarrayed from his passionate want of her body. And the thought of her fulfilling him made her tremble with anticipation, and she thought maybe being his life partner wasn't a bad thing.

To Jiriaya

He laughed himself in oblivion, his plan actually worked and to what the girl didn't even know that the boy was her life partner and her wouldn't tell her until the time came.

For now he just leave her to think she made a bad decision and no she stuck with it. But the second part hadn't come into play yet.

She was way too innocent when they came from the bathing rooms.

She was looking him straight in the eyes if she had done anything she wouldn't be able to look at him. And another factor was she was walking perfectly fine.

He concluded that Gaara after being asleep after 3 months all that pent up sexual tension was going to come to a head and would literal made her permanently handicapped.

From the inability to walk due to, Gaara sexual stamina

He arrived back at his office and saw a figure sitting on his desk and knew who it was before he even opened the the door.

However when he did he did very slowly.

He walked inside and closed the door very slowly toward the person sitting at his desk.

"Wait long Tsunade?"

She smiled as he pushed her up on the desk.

"Yes, six months to long."

He released her of her pants and ripped her shirt off. "Eager are we?"

"More than that."

Noticing she didn't have any panties on he dove two fingers into her.

"Hmm more than ready are we?"

Instead of a reply she moaned and bit his earlobe

. He missed this feeling of having Tsunade waiting for him after a long day and then having hot sex on his desk. She was going to get more than she bargained for this night.

He pushed her back and released his belt buckle.

"O god Jiriaya"

Tsunade moaned as he pressed into her.

"You feel that huh, you feel it?"

"O Yes!!"

Waiting not a second longer he slammed into her. Jiriaya, Oooooooo god Jiria- ya" His continued thrusting into her like he had been Gaara denied the privileged of getting any. Ts-ade his moaning and grunts just as loud as hers. Then out of nowhere there came a knock at his door. He ignored it and kept giving Tsunade what she came there for. Then the messenger walked in. Jiriaya was mad. No angry. No furious. He was so angry he forgot that he didn't realize she was coming until he felt her squeeze him and he couldn't pull out this was the best part. He thrusted harder.

"Jiri- aya O goodness AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ts-AAAghhhhhhhh" Jiriaya grunted

He grabbed her breast and began playing with her sensitive nipples. Jiriaya had forgotten that the messenger was still there when he heard moaning from behind him. He immediately stopped and picked up his pants. The messenger was getting off just watching them and he was stroking himself as fast as he could when he came and it splattered all over Jiriaya's face.

When that happened he quickly fixed himself and bowed giving him the messaged.

"I'm fired aren't I?"

"What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Wow okay guys, I sorry haven't updated in awhile but thats the best part about it is building up anticipation. But finally after careful thought and consideration I had come up with possible couples and I choose Kabuto and Hinata. Although it was strong fight for Naruto and Hinata( even though I might do one later?) But with that aside, don't worry there will be more Gaara and Hinata stories I promise. So be on the look out for my new story.(Reborn)

-Lyrical126

Chapter 6

Jiraya had seemed very irritated when he dropped off the papers at 'their' room. Almost angry in fact.

But what could Hinata do especially finding herself alone with her new life partner. He had been asleep for almost three days.

The summer was ending and the wind outside blew harshly. But due to that fact it got cold in the dome easily.

It was time for the women to return to there part of the camp. One week was all she had with him and she had not spoken to him once.

What could she do? Well like any girl wait she made the educated guess. She just hoped he would not be like some of the men she had run into during her excursion in the mens camp.

Her thoughts were all but forgotten when she remembered that Jiraya told her that if she needed blankets that she had to go down stairs to get them.

She looked over her shoulder to catch Gaara peacefully at ease. And turned and opened the door advancing down the steps to her achieved goal.

Before she reached the corner she heard voice whispering.

"Be quiet you fool what if someone hears you. Now what were you saying ?"

" It's true I heard it from Jiriaya-sama's own mouth there is a girl living in the men's camp."

"Yeah right and how do I know I can trust this information?"

"Because I have the name of the girl and her room."

"Well?"

"Not until I get what I bargain for, so where is she.?"

" In the Lounge with a glasses, blue dress with flowers goes by the name Karin. Got it?"

The man nodded his head quickly and in hopes that he would get his reward quicker.

"So are you going to tell me, her name?"

" Yes, maybe if I see her first and know that you aren't lying just to be sure."

"No, the name or we have no deal!" His eyes turned a red and started to spin.

"Hinata, Sabuku, 065. So can I see her.?"

There was only one sound which was his feet scurrying off.

Aloud grown was made and Hinata ran back to her room quickly slamming the door.

What a mess!

Jiriaya had remembered his preoccupation with Tsunade yesterday right before they were rudely interrupted.

The messenger been sent away and his last paycheck a bucket and a toilet scrubber.

He couldn't have been more insulted if it was one of his friends or just another lusty fellow who was passing by.

Jiriaya approached his desk to see the papers on his desk that he had prepared and the were the copies that Jiriaya was supposed have given Hinata.

So what he gave her were the original copies,what was he to do now?

What if she had already noticed that the paper work revealed his secret and he could be hung by neck for treason and manipulation.

Jiriaya rushed out of his office and down the hall making a swift left and up the stairs and turning to right and scaled down the narrow hallway only to meet the famous, infamous, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Look move out of my way people around here are so ***** clumsy."

"Watch who your talking to kid."

"No, I think you better watch who your talking to Jiriaya, - sama I could make your job a lot hard with all the stuff I know."

"Yeah, I'm scared Uchiha what you going to do go tell momie and daddie that I made Sasuke- chan cry."

"No, better, I could write an anonymous letter to the council and tell them of your plot in using this Hinata person."

"What whose Hinata? Funny, for a minute there you almost had me going really. What kind of nonsense are you sprouting up now."

"No matter how you deny it I will find out what your hiding and I'll exposes you for the liar that you are."

"Weren't you already doing a nice imitation of one since your trying so hard against the master?"

But even before Jiriaya could finish that sentence Sasuke presence disappeared.

"Damned Uchiha all ways sticking his nose in everyones business."

With his conformation clear he continued into the direction of Hinata's room in order to warn her of the Uchiha's plot. Not knowing that those red eyes were watching him.

Hinata had finally caught her breath after retreating in her room. Something didn't seem right thought. Brushing the feeling aside she turned away from the door and toward Gaara expecting him to see him sleeping. But however to her surprise no one was there. All that lay behind was a towel. Hinata fainted what more could she do.

Gaara awoke to find himself alone in a room. Frowning at his current state. He looked around and saw clothes that had been prepared for him apparently.

Finding his life partner was a must and he must find her. Looking out the wind as sand blew around harshly.

His determination had been renewed and his spirit revitalized. And water strained running in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

No sooner that he left the bathroom he headed toward his old room. In his daze he remembered vague things about how he got to be in that room.

The screaming, the screaming the pain, and definitely the screaming. Shaking it off Gaara was walking pass when some one bumped him.

Fear streaking there eyes as they ran.

This boy with black hair reminded him of someone.

He just couldn't picture who it was. But just one thing bothered him, could have been this person was his life partner?

He reached his room and with a crunch sat on top of something.

In his back pocket were papers they looked like real documented file papers.

Unrolling them he saw his picture his name, birth, code number, favorite fruit, sex, and parents first and last names.

When he reached the bottom read: Gaara Sabuka, 065 life partner to Hinata Sabuka 065, age: 16, sex: female, hair: Long black , eyes:pale grayish lavender.

Reading the description he stood dropping the papers suddenly remembering everything that had happened.

Taking action he stood and raced back to that room, to his life partner.

Jiriaya arrived at the room and before he could knock the door opened.

"Jiriaya- sama hhh-ow d-d-did you-"

"Long story, but we have an urgent problem Hinata someone is going around spreading rumors about a girl living in the male camp. This is already causing suspicion in the prominent clans, and they will not tolerate anything that will alter their way of life. Or causing a major commotion. Hinata I must send you back to the women's camp immediately."

"Buttttttt, whatttt-t-t-t about-t-t-t-t Gaara he's-s-s mi-ss-sing"\

"I'm sure Gaara can take care of him self we must get you to Tsunade now."

Not another was spoken when he ushered her away in the opposite direction that Gaara was coming.

Gaara enter into the room only to find it empty, all he could do was sit back and wait for her to return. When would that be?


End file.
